starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jakeston Alarni
Biography Early Life Information Coming Soon Naval Academy Information Coming Soon Building a Family Information Coming Soon Endor and The Loss of the Emperor Vice Admiral Jakeston Alarni used to be in the service of the Empire. It seemed so long ago that he had been in the service of the Empire. He had been a real Commodore then. Commanding a Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark II, an aging but still able ship, in addition to two Victory-class Star Destroyers Mk II, an Escort Carrier, and two Strike Cruisers. But all that changed after Corellia. After Corellia, after he saw what those things known as GAIT could do. Jakeston realized that it was better to be on his own than to be in the hands of Thrawn. He knew that Thrawn was a brilliant tactician, but he knew that Naval Command would fight the Xen'Chi however they could, and while they would care about lost ships, they wouldn't care to the extent that Jakeston wanted for himself and his crew. He knew that many of the ships in his task force were loyal to the Empire, no matter what. His crew was older, more experienced. Some were alive at the start of the Clone Wars, and many had fought in the Clone Wars in the Republic Navy. They knew what this new threat meant. And so the crew of the Venator-class Star Destroyer Mk II Gladiator left the service of the Empire along with their families. From there, they roved from system to system, starving until they turned to the inevitable: piracy. Survival Alarni led his men and they did deeds that they themselves had fought against but a few months earlier. Now? They had a temporary home in this system that Alarni didn't even know the name of. The Gladiator had a full complement of starfighters. Nine squadrons of Shielded TIE Interceptors, three squadrons of TIE Bombers, three squadrons of Tri-Fighters, and two elite squadrons of TIE Avengers. Those had been hard to maintain, but they had managed to do it. That was around the time they had come across a recuperating but still powerful Dark Jedi. Ilan Garuda. The Dark Jedi had easily impressed Jakeston, a man who had always had respect for the Jedi. His methods reminded Jakeston of Lord Vader, someone who in Jakeston's mind was what Force-users should be in the galaxy, people who got things done. Garuda, it would seem, had the power to protect his crew and their families, the one thing that Alarni wanted over anything. The Dark Jedi had only to ask and the Gladiator would be his. Ilan had, and the ship had been renamed Hammer of Darkness. Now they cruised around, waiting for Garuda's orders. Garuda hadn't begun to entrust Alarni with his secrets or his plans, but Jakeston figured that was because the Dark Jedi didn't trust the human Commodore yet. But Jakeston wanted, no, he needed to know what Garuda's plans were, so that he could facilitate them to the highest degree. Alarni planned out to perfection a trap that was sprung on a New Republic taskforce, resulting in the loss of ships for the NR and the capture of one Kal Norr, a Kiri Jedi, which was Garuda's plan all along. Acceptance Jakeston was later informally placed amongst the ranks of the Shadow Imperium. His place en lieu with Garuda made his transfer of command easy, and his connection with the Sith Lord granted him an easy placement as the leader of an attack force against a neighboring sector. The Corporate Sector Rebellion was spearheaded by Jakeston and Darth Malice onboard the Hammer of Darkness. Participating behind the scenes alongside the Recon Task Force, Jakeston demonstrated exceptionally abilities and experience on the battlefield, catching the eye the Shadow Imperium's Supreme Commander, Keldon Tyfus. Because Jakeston and the Hammer of Darkness were now officially on the Imperium's roster, but still commanded personally by Ilan Garuda, Tyfus exercised his power and granted Jakeston the rank of Vice Admiral within the Imperium's ranks. The Tingel Arm After the Corporate Sector Rebellion, Alarni was granted a period of R&R, before he and his crew were reassigned to the 1st Assault Fleet to spearhead the Tingel Arm Sieges. Their first target was Helska. At Helska, Jakeston implemented his battle plan to great success. The taskforce took the system without suffering any losses, though one of the frigates was damaged. The ground battle went quickly, as the Imperials were so shocked by the invasion that they didn't have time to prepare any viable defense. The next part of Jakeston's plan was to allow a single ship to survive the battle to inform the rest of the forces in the sector about what was going on. He chose Bimmiel for this part of the plan, as he had access to his enemies forces due to prior system scouting. More Coming Soon Active Threads *Tingel Arm: Buying Land with Blood Past Threads *Dawn of Darkness Category:CorelliansCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:Sith BrotherhoodCategory:Mirrodin